Remember that One Time?
by mysteriousmissessnape
Summary: Reid and Garcia are helpless to help as Morgan goes down his destructive path. Will they be able to save him from the worst unsub yet, himself? Slash and lemons. Poly relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money. Just playing with the Criminal Minds cast.

"Baby girl, I need your help." Morgan's voice filtered staticky through the receiver.

"Morgan, are you okay?" Twisting in her chair, Penelope Garcia was serious. Morgan's voice had brooked no jokes.

"I need you to listen. I need a clear path to the closest, largest, unpopulated area you can find. I also need you to patch in our resident baby boy."

"Morgan, what are you doing? Closest unpopulated area is 10 minutes away, its an abandoned state hospital lot."

"I need directions, Garcia. Please just stay on the line with me."

Penelope heard the engine of a truck start and her heart stalled. The ringing signifying Reid's patch in was distant.

"Derek this better not be like the ambulance escapade!" Her voice trembled at the idea of him once again playing the martyr.

"No baby girl, I'm in a truck this time."

"Morgan? Garcia?"

"Reid! We need your brain!" Penelope angrily wiped at her chin, the tears tracking down her face smearing her foundation. Briefly, she wondered why she ever wore it, she almost always ended the day in tears.

"What's going on? Morgan you left us back at the rest stop, do you need us to follow you?"

"No, Reid stay there! I can't worry about you too." Morgan's voice was more warbled, but he was still understandable for now.

"Go left, then take the first right!" They listened to the screech of tires, Morgan pushing the rig to its limit as he jerked the wheel first left, then right.

"Go a mile, turn right again and it's the large building on your left!"

They listened in stunted silence as Morgan followed her directions before a door slammed shut and the engine cut out.

"Morgan?" The two worried voices called in unison, loud and clear through the phone, but louder and clearer still was the explosion that rocked the silence mere seconds later.

"Derek!" Penelope cried in earnest, though silent tears coursed quickly down her face. Reid inhaled sharply, glad he had walked away from Hotch and Rossi, where they couldn't hear his breath catch or see his eyes water in fear.

"I love you both." The words were simple, and exactly what they both needed to hear.

"Derek, you're okay! Do you need an ambulance? Can Reid get to you?" The questions came bubbling up out of her relief.

"I'm going to go get him, Penelope." An engine started, followed by gravel spray.

"I'm fine baby girl. A little sore. Loverboy is coming to get me, so Ill be okay.

"Derek Morgan, why do you always have to scare me like that?!"

"Just you Penelope, what about me? He got in the damned truck and took off to play hero!"

Derek Morgan smiled. Spencer and Penelope bickered as to who felt more fear, Spencer because Derek had left him, or Penelope because she wasn't physically there. He remained on his back as he heard the car pull up behind the backdrop of crackling wood and hissing metal. Spencer sighed when he reached his side, stepping carefully over broken glass.

"I've got him Garcia. We'll call you back once we get back to Hotch and Rossi."

A pause. Derek had ceased listening but noted he couldn't hear Penelope anymore.

"No, not even a scratch. Love you." The boy wonder quickly hung up the phone and Derek sighed when it snapped shut and looked into the concerned face of his boyfriend.

"Are you?" Reid fidgeted with his fingers; bottom lip pulled adorably between teeth.

"Sore, but alright." Sitting up, he smiled. Suddenly he found himself with a lap full of gangly limbs as Spencer shouted through angry tears, fists pounding on his chest with all his might. Derek wrapped his arms around the frustrated man, pressed the assailing hands into his chest, crushed between their bodies as he calmed him.

"I'm right here baby boy. I'm okay, and I'm right here." One hand cupped the back of his head, fingers softly stroking the hair on the nape of Spencer's neck.

"What… What if we hadn't been fast enough, Derek? What if you hadn't gotten out in time? What if we lost you?" Derek remained silent, he had no answers or assurances. A few minutes passed while Derek rocked him.

"Baby, look at me." Derek's voice rumbled through Spencer's chest, and slowly he lifted red-rimmed eyes to look at Derek.

"I'm here. No what if's, they didn't happen. You'll run that big brain of yours to death thinking about it. I'm here, in one piece."

Spencer sighed heavily, leaning fully into Derek, accepting the comfort being given to him.

"Come on, we should get back to the others." Spencer nodded and snuffled before standing. As Derek stood, Spencer launched at him again, pressing kiss after kiss anywhere he could reach. Chucking softly, Derek pushed him away and chastely kissed his lips.

"Come on. Let's go before our girl comes after us."

Once back on the road, Spencer stared out of the window silently.

"Will they know?"

Derek glanced at him from the driver's seat before refocusing.

"Do you want them to know?" His voice was measured, calm, like he was talking to a victim's family.

"It would be easier, and they're all family. I don't like keeping them from it, but it isn't just me. And we know the rules, we're double breaking them. We could be fired. Garcia could be in even more trouble. We have to talk to her first."

"We do. And Hotch may be a hard ass, but he wouldn't rat us out Spence."

"Okay." Derek noticed that Spencer didn't seem too sure, but that was a conversation for another time.

As they turned into the gravel lot, Hotch and Rossi watched them closely.

"Morgan, I thought I told you not to go gallivanting off like that. And Reid, you took the car leaving us stranded, what if you'd needed backup?"

Neither man said anything under Hotch's scrutiny, leaving Rossi to break the tension. Clipping Hotch in the shoulder, he groused. "Let's go Aaron. They're fine, we're fine, move on."

On the flight home, Spencer sat with Emily and JJ, casting furtive glances at Derek. The ladies noticed, of course.

"Spence." JJ started. "Is there something we need to know? Maybe someone you're interested in?"

"You can tell us anything, Spence. We love you just the same." Emily added and JJ nodded emphatically.

"It doesn't involve just me, and I won't say anything until we've talked about it first."

JJ smiled at his admission and placed her hand on his comfortingly.

"Tell us in your own time Spence. We won't push you. What're your plans for when we get home?"

Relief washed over Reid's face at both the contact and the change of subject.

"I plan to spend it at home, maybe I'll read some more Tolstoy."

Conversation was light and easy for the rest of the flight. Upon landing, both women hugged him tightly, and then both men made a B-line for Garcia, knowing she would be waiting for them.

"She's going to be so angry with you." Reid nudged Morgan heavily and he shrugged, though he grimaced. "I know."

Reid grinned as they knocked on her door, waiting until a sultry voice bid them entrance.

"Derek Morgan, if you EVER put me through that again, I WILL make sure they never find your body, NOT EVEN THIS TEAM!" Reid carefully closed the soundproof door behind them, grateful for the late hour.

"Baby girl," Derek's hands were up in mock surrender, back flush with the side wall of her lair. "Pretty boy would've done the same."

Reid stared as the fiery woman, currently with the hair and outfit to match, rounded on him.

"You better not, Genius, or the same goes for you." Eyes narrowed behind red rhinestone studded cat eyeglasses, Reid stuttered at her.

"H- Hey! I haven't taken a single risk that I haven't 100% every chance of resolving."

"Reid, you've been shot, kidnapped by Hankel, tortured, addicted to dilauded, Hotch has even hit you. You risk like I do, but you try to hide behind that big brain of yours."

"Reid, we love you."

Reid glanced back and forth between Derek and Penelope.

"And Derek, don't think this is over, not in the slightest." Penelope's voice travelled effortlessly in the small echo-ey space.

Content, they collapsed into each other. Everyone was together, no one was hurt, it was okay.

For now.

AN: Hi Guys! Been a long time! Everything is normal, this is a poly relationship. If you don't like, then Ciao! I know this was heavy in dialogue, but I wasn't sure how to write this one or where I wanted it to go but I liked the idea. Flames and Reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi guys, Ive had this written out for forever, but then lost the paper. Ive tried to re-write it but it just wouldn't come out right. I finally found the paper (in an old work lunchbox no less) and I'm excited to have it posted so now I can move on with the story. Another AN at the end. Still own nothing!

Reid glanced about Rossi's house. Having been there many times before, he felt no need to look around closely. Sipping his gin and lemonade, he waited for the others to call him into dinner. Chuckling, he had decided it best to remain outside of the kitchen, he could make palatable food for himself but was pants at making anything remotely special. Best to leave the celebration dinner to those more capable. After J.J. and Will's wedding, it became common place for all of the team's celebrations to be held at Rossi's home. Just a bonus that this celebration was good news for Rossi.

Two years ago, Rossi and Emily had admitted to their relationship. Quietly they had gotten married and now, they were starting a family. They had kept the news to themselves for the first two months, just in case. Keeping secrets in a room of profilers proved difficult, Emily's mood swings hitting rapid waves lead to Penelope and J.J. putting two and two together much faster than the rest of the team. Now, however, Emily was remanded to desk duty, something she hated endlessly.

Spencer glanced in, seeing all of the girls he loved having fun in the kitchen.

"Reid, come sit with us for a minute." Hotch called from the den, where Rossi and Morgan had disappeared to.

"Sure Hotch, what's up?" Reid stood in the doorway, glancing between the three men. Morgan looked uncomfortable, though he tried to hide it. His fingers twitched restlessly at his side, though the hand holding his whiskey was steady as ever. Hotch and Rossi looked smug and didn't bother trying to hide it.

"So, anything you want to tell us kid?" Rossi smirked and leaned forward, pulling the legs of his jeans up.

"How much do you know is the more pertinent question." Reid sighed, looking to Morgan.

"They know enough. They want us to tell everyone tonight. Rossi is a bit grumpy we've been able to hide it for so long." Derek rattled his glass as he talked, ice clinking against the sides.

"Not without her." Reid stated quietly before walking away to the kitchen.

"Penelope." His voice was hushed in her ear, almost covered by the din of laughter and cooking. Placing his hand on her shoulder, she turned. Face bright and pink, she looked perfect to him.

"Hotch and Rossi want to talk to us." Slowly the smile that lit up a room faded as it registered that Derek wasn't in the kitchen or the dinning room. They left the laughter in the kitchen and made their way arm-in-arm to the den.

"Yes sirs?" Hotch's face turned from smug to shocked, something Reid reveled in briefly, though Rossi's face remained unchanged.

"The three of you? How long?" Hotch remained stunned as the three of them nodded and Penelope spoke.

"Derek and Spencer were before _us_, but about two and a half years."

"Two years, seven months, 21 days." Reid shielded his ribs from the elbow Penelope sent his way.

"Why hide it, they know now." Reid's voice was calm and measured.

"We all love each other; we don't want to take away from your celebration Rossi. Tonight, is for you and Emily."

"I appreciate your worry, but you need tonight too. Emily will be ecstatic, and keeping secrets is difficult, especially involving loving someone, wouldn't you say?"

"Rossi, you aren't surprised?" Morgan spoke slowly, as if confused by the acceptance.

"No. I learned long ago to expect the unexpected in this family. Especially where boy genius there is concerned." Dave leaned back in the chair and straightened his legs, smiling indulgently.

"Let's get back out there before the other women coming looking for our heads for being so secretive." Rossi calmly led the way out of the den and into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, a new scene was playing, as well as some new sounds to accompany it. Frank Sinatra crooned from the speakers as Will and J.J. danced slowly. Emily stood nearby, hand on her bump, a smile spread across her face. Rossi walked over and swept her up into a slow dance, the action was contagious and soon everyone followed suit. Hotch and Beth, Derek and Spencer, while Penelope watched, content to see her family together and safe. A few quiet, smiling moments passed as the couples danced before Emily declared that she was too tired for dancing and Rossi swept Penelope up in his arms with Derek and Spencer smiling contentedly. As they broke apart, Emily clapped her hands signaling dinner and the laughter overcame the music.

"Great, let's get to eating!" Rossi smiled. "We've got more good news in the team."

Once everyone was seated at the round table in the backyard, Penelope, Spencer and Derek stood from their seats next to each other. Grasping hands, they stood in front of people who meant the world to them, confident but more than a little nervous for their reactions.

"How long?" Will asked, being the first to cotton on.

"Reid and Morgan were together before I joined them, but about two and a half years." Penelope said quietly but defiantly.

"Are you guys safe and happy?" J.J. and Emily had heavy twinkles in their eyes, sitting conspiratorially beside each other, large grins plastered to their faces.

Penelope sighed and smiled at her men by her side, who nodded.

"I'll take that as three yes'." J.J. smiled wider and nodded to Emily.

"We figured that out after the ambulance explosion via Derek," Emily bounced her head in his direction. "You were nearly inconsolable and rather angry with the both of them afterwards."

Rossi smiled, given that he and Emily had talked much about this, hoping the three would come to them and say something. Hotch readjusted his t-shirt, slightly amused. Despite knowing about Reid and Morgan, Penelope had still come as a bit of a shock, though he could see how good they were together. Beth smiled, being a woman and though not part of the team, she was part of the family and knew how they functioned, had also put two and one together to get three.

"No one here objects. Keep each other safe as you always do, and endeavor not to make our mistakes," A motion between Dave and Aaron. "And you'll be okay."

Penelope smiled as she sat back down, Reid blushed, and Morgan laughed. "Somehow, I think we won't have to worry about that." Laughter followed them as they all began eating their delicious meal, and the night progressed in the same manner. Love, laughter and family.

AN: Everything is mine except the people, I just like using them. All mistakes are mine; I have no beta. Flames and crit are welcome as always. Ciao!


End file.
